Forum:Some changes
OK, this wiki needs some stuff to be done. I can do some stuff, but I need some help and, of course, to consult with you guys before I make any permanent changes. Here's the list of things I plan on changing: * Add a box around the adds and a close ad button. Look at these for how this could look: Upper ads and lower ads (4 wowwiki ads, that's like killing a bug with a nuke) * A template. I'm not sure exactly if this will work. * Remove or at least change the background color for EditSimilar and the similar thing that invites users to join the wiki. They only appear to anonymous users and they're pretty annoying as they appear a second after the rest of the page and the ads load up and they have a horrible green background. * Remove talk link from the forum. * Make redirects look different in page lists. * Modify the gradient used as a background for the search and page options (that bar with the edit link, history and other stuff. I don't know what its name is) so it will look cooler. I haven't got the slightest idea on what to do with it, but I want to make it more Diablo-esque. These edits have been inspired by the Rappelz Wiki, They have a kick-ass skin and interface. Also I need someone to help me test the css and js. Mobokill can't do it because he's using a mobile. Atru or Houdini, you have to help me. A new item page layout would be good, too, seeing as ads mess up the placement of the image. And maybe some other stuff. Like add some extensions. You should look at All the extensions and give suggestions. Maybe Evula's the man for this, 'cause I don't know exactly what to do. Do you think we should report ads for sites that sell Diablo II stuff so they don't appear on this wiki? I mean it is a violation of the game TOS, isn't it? What say you? And does my Sandbox look broken? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 20:00, 24 August 2008 (UTC) :Looks like I can't let go of this wiki that easily. I keep getting a kinda attraction that always brings me back here. Heh heh. Anyways, there's nothing much I can say here. I focus more on content, not eye-candy. Why do we need that username template anyway?? Anyways again, I advise you to talk with Atru on his talkpage. He won't come if he's called by e-mail. Useful feature that, even if it annoys. Do it for anyone when you need something done from them. Look at Thousand Pounder in the other wiki ~_~ They have cool new concept art with 5, count em, 5 Thousand Pounders. Wow!! Oh, and good work with the sitenotice... "Fear me... Part deux!!!" (f")f <-- Mobokill 12:52, 25 August 2008 (UTC) ::I'm still working on these. Right now I'm trying to make some images for the skin. In a week's time I'm really going to need help or I'm going to implement the changes untested. That sounded like a threat, I'm sorry, it isn't. I just want to draw in more people.- [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 08:19, 30 August 2008 (UTC) Atrumentis' Response Okay, here's my response. Atrumentis 12:25, 4 September 2008 (UTC) :'' Add a box around the adds and a close ad button. Look at these for how this could look: Upper ads and lower ads (4 wowwiki ads, that's like killing a bug with a nuke)'' Ah, I see. I never really noticed the ads until now, but yeah, an option to close ads is always a good idea. :A template. I'm not sure exactly if this will work. Wait, I don't understand what this would be. :Remove or at least change the background color for EditSimilar and the similar thing that invites users to join the wiki. They only appear to anonymous users and they're pretty annoying as they appear a second after the rest of the page and the ads load up and they have a horrible green background. Ohh yeah, I hate that green background. I like the EditSimilar box, so don't remove that, but yeah either remove the background colour or change the colour to some shade of yellow or orange, perhaps? :Remove talk link from the forum. You mean the Discussion button? Definitely. :Make redirects look different in page lists. I'm not quite sure what you mean but it sounds reasonable. :Modify the gradient used as a background for the search and page options (that bar with the edit link, history and other stuff. I don't know what its name is) so it will look cooler. I haven't got the slightest idea on what to do with it, but I want to make it more Diablo-esque. Hmm, Diablo-esque, you say? Like what? Is it an image that can be changed? We could give it some kind of stone pattern? Or something similar to the background of the Diablo Wiki logo? Response to response Good to see someone give their opinion on this. I'm 65 % percent done with the skin. Here's a response to Atrumentis and a problem list: # The "close ad" button doesn't show up anymore. Neither does the box that surrounded them. It seems Wikia has somehow modified the way they deliver the ads. I'll try again after I get everything else done. # A template does what its name says, it shows the user that is looking at a page his name. If, for example, Mobokill would look at a page that reads " is the best", he would see "Mobokill is the best". If I were to look I'd see "Danrr is the best". Thought it would be fun to use on user pages, like writing , welcome!. # List pages are pages like . There all pages look the same now. I'll make redirects look different from pages with content. # The gradient being a stone pattern, that's brilliant idea! It's a bit tricky to mess with it, because it has to work on all resolutions and the text on top of it must be readable, but I'll make something work. Or maybe something metallic, like the official site's menu... I don't know what would work best. The side bar is getting a major overhaul, too. #I have trouble finding how to change the thing that invites anon users to join, but I'll get to the bottom of that in no time. I hope I didn't forget anything. - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 19:43, 4 September 2008 (UTC) Update Sorted out the problem with the ads, I hope. Also here's a sample of the new skin. It's still a sketch, not sure if this is the way it's going to be, in the end. Comments? Suggestions? Criticism? - [[User:Danrr|'Dan']]Talk 09:46, 5 September 2008 (UTC) :I really like it; makes us stand out a lot more. :) :I'm trying to get to work (unless you see your name here, , in which case it's working!), but I'm having some trouble getting all the scripts to work. Grr. EVula // talk // ☯ // 17:08, 7 September 2008 (UTC)